In the construction trade it is often desirable to maintain one or more cables or conduits in fixed relation to support means. Often it is necessary to add to such a bundle of elongated elements or to remove one or more elements from the bundle. It has been common practice in the past to install expansion anchors in solid walls or to drill holes in other support means and utilize screw threaded fasteners. The use of such fasteners is a time consuming process and hence involves a large labor charge. Additionally, when modifications or changes are required several holes or damage to the walls or support means will be evident and have an undesirable effect from an aesthetic standpoint.